Ice Princess
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Tommy is content with his life but he feels as if something is missing. He begins to hang out with two old friends and develops feelings for both. What happens when both are kidnapped at different times by evil? Tommy is no longer a dino ranger.
1. Renewing a friendship

Tommy Oliver was content with his life but he knew something was missing and that something was a family. Sure, he had his parents, brother, and his friends but he knew his life would not be complete without a family to call his own. Therefore, on a Friday afternoon he sits in his living room wondering what life would be like with a family to call his own when his house phone rings.

"Hello," Tommy asks as he picks up the telephone.

"What are you doing later," Adam asks as he glazes at his wife.

Tommy jokes. "Let me check my social calendar." Tommy pretends to look through a calendar. "Okay, let's see I have watching television at eight while I eat dinner, reading that dinosaur book I keep putting off, and doing some extra exercises tonight."

"Well, you are going to have to put that off and have dinner with Aisha and me." Adam shakes his head. His friend really needed a social life.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone," Tommy tells his friend with a frown. I must be desperate looking if my friends are trying to include me in there meals.

Adam glances at Aisha again. "It will be no trouble at all; matter of fact Kim is going to be here as well, so it is no trouble at all."

"Wait a minute; are you two trying to make this into a double date," Tommy questions.

Aisha who had been listening in grabs the phone. "No, Tommy it is not to trap you into a double date with Kim but four friends hanging out having dinner." "Why Kim doesn't even know that you are coming."

"That bruises the ego," Tommy laughs. "Okay then you can count me in."

"Great," Aisha hands the phone back to Adam.

Adam grins into the phone. "I knew you would not leave me alone with Kim and Aisha; those two act like teens when they get together."

"Good, to know I was only an afterthought," Tommy chuckles. "What are we going to eat?"

"No, idea, Kim will be coming over in a little while and the two will cook something," Adam shrugs his shoulders.

Tommy laughs, "Maybe I should be something strong to drink in case they try to make us eat something new."

"Hey, I will have you know Kim and I are two of the best chefs in the world," Aisha rolls her eyes. "You two should be so lucky to eat our food."

"Wow, take it easy on us honey-bear," Adam jests. "You know I love everything you make."

Aisha shakes her head. "Damn right you do."

Tommy chuckles softy. I wish I had someone special like that. "Look I did not mean to cause an argument and I will bring some booze because guests bring gifts."

"Good save Tommy," Aisha giggles. "See you soon."

"See you guys soon," Tommy hangs up the phone.

Aisha glances at her husband. "Do, you think what we are doing is alright?"

"Yes, they both need happiness," Adam pulls his wife into his arms.

"I guess you are right," Aisha kisses her husband. "Now, I have to make sure Kim looks presentable for Tommy." "Not that she won't look good but I want her to look a certain way."

Adam nods his head. "Hopefully Tommy dresses like that as well."

"I think he will because he knows that Kim is going to be here," Aisha picks up the phone.

A few hours later, Kim walks into the Parks home.

"Aisha, please tell me again why I had to dress like this," Kim looks down at her outfit.

"I felt like dressing up," Aisha smiles as she takes a bag of groceries from Kim.

Kim gives Aisha a look as she walks inside. "Why do I have the feeling I am walking into something?" Kim follows Aisha into the kitchen.

"Maybe because we are walking into the kitchen," Aisha places the groceries on the counter.

Kim places the rest of the bags on the counter. "I made a chocolate cheesecake with strawberries on top." "I will just pop this into the fridge."

"Wow, Kim I have been craving a dessert like that all week and no I am not pregnant yet." Aisha begins taking out the groceries. "I remember our pact."

"You don't have to wait on me for that by the looks of it I will not be having children until I adopt a few," Kim helps Aisha take out the groceries.

Aisha rolls her eyes. "You can have any man you want I doubt you will need to adopt anyone."

"I hope you are right," Kim washes her hands. "Okay, I thought we should make roast and vegetables." "I need to eat something not that bad if I want to eat that cheesecake."

"Oh, Kimberly, we have gone over this a thousand times," Aisha shakes her head. "You will not gain a pound eating anything." "The only time you will gain weight is during pregnancy which you will lose soon after you have the baby."

Kim smiles, "I never get tired of hearing you say that." "Still for my peace of mind I need to think that I will gain weight if I am not careful." Kim begins to season the roast.

"Never change," Aisha begins chopping up vegetables. "So, how is your love life?"

"The same as it was this morning and afternoon," Kim rolls her eyes. "Nonexistent," Kim grabs a roasting pan from a cabinet.

Aisha grins behind Kim's back. That is about to change. "Maybe soon that will not be the case."

"If you say so," Kim turns on the oven. She places the roast inside the pan.

"Please tell me again why you haven't been on a date since Jeff," Aisha asks as she adds the vegetables around the roast.

Kim shrugs her shoulders as she begins making a salad. "No, idea why I decided to take a break," Kim adds cheese to the salad. "Oh right, because the dating pool here is horrible or at least it is to me."

"I have a feeling that will change soon," Aisha places the garlic bread into the oven. "Who knows what the future holds."

"Easy for you to say," Kim places the roast into the oven besides the bread. "Let's go have a glass of wine."

Aisha nods her head. "I could use a drink." She follows Kim into the living room.

"Why are there four place settings," Kim questions. "Did you think it would be odd to only have three places set at the table?" "We have done it many times before."

"Um Kim," Aisha looks at her friend.

Kim turns towards the living room. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" "I did not know you were here?" He looks so handsome.

"I thought I would crash your little dinner party," Tommy jokes. Therefore, this is not a set up than if she had no idea I was coming. "I brought the alcohol."

"Awesome," Kim walks over to Tommy. "What did you bring?"

Tommy hands her a bag, "Smells good, what time is dinner?" She looks amazing.

"In about an hour," Kim walks back into the kitchen with the bag.

Aisha is close on her heels. "Now, Kim before you start…"

"Excuse me start," Kim watches as her friend finds a corkscrew. "You wanted me to dress nice and you kept telling me that I would find someone soon but this whole time you knew that I would find someone because you would have him come here."

"Uh Kim, so Tommy cannot come and eat with friends," Aisha hands Kim a bottle of wine and places the others in the fridge. "He was going to eat dinner alone, so we invited him to join us."

Kim bites her bottom lip as she takes the bread out the oven. "Okay, I guess I am just a little anxious about what I thought was a set up." "Tommy and I have gotten to a comfortable place and are friends again." Kim thinks back to the conversation she had with Tommy during Billy and Hayley's wedding.

"I know Kim and that is why I thought nothing of it when we invited him to dinner." Aisha glances at Kim. "Now, come on before he thinks what you think and becomes uncomfortable."

"Okay," Kim follows Aisha to the living room. "Tommy, nice choice on the alcohol selection."

Tommy smiles at Kim. "I guess that is one of my many talents." "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kim hands the bottle to Adam and he opens it with the corkscrew Aisha gave him. "Thank you," Kim takes the glass of wine from Aisha and sits down next to Tommy.

"So, Kim what's new with you," Tommy asks as he takes a glass of wine from Aisha.

Kim sips her wine, "Nothing really…just taking in new students to my studio each week." What about you?"

"Well, I recently went on a dig in Africa," Tommy tells her. "Besides that nothing special," Tommy sips his wine.

"So, the two people with nothing going on should do something," Adam suggests.

Tommy glances at Adam. "I think we can think of something to do."

"Yeah," Kim agrees. "Just call me sometime."

Aisha smiles at her husband. "There is business that offers cooking classes." "Not that you need them Kim but I think it would be fun."

"I can always learn how to cook," Tommy laughs. "Being a bachelor makes me learn how to cook even if I don't want to."

"Aw, is mommy tired of cooking for you Tommy," Adam jokes.

Tommy blushes, "No, but the topic of a wife and children is like a broken record with her."

"I know what you mean my mother is the same way; she even has my stepfather asking when will he have a grandson to bounce on his knee and teach how to play sports." Kim giggles.

"A woman who feels my problems," Tommy chuckles.

Aisha pours more wine. "I think we will be hearing how these two have many adventures together." "I also think the will be happy to swap stories with each other about parents."

"Oh, so you are bored of hearing my problems," Kim jokes.

"Kim did you know that Tommy needs help with his yard," Adam inputs.

Tommy turns to Kim. "I was thinking of adding more to the yard."

"Oh, I have some ideas; your yard is so big," Kim smiles at Tommy. "I can help make your front yard look so good Garden weekly will make you there yard of the month and the back yard will look like a little utopia when I am finished."

"I don't doubt your skills," Tommy sips some wine. "Look at us having something new to do."

Kim grins, "I know now we will not be considered boring." Kim places a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "By Christmas we will be the talk of the town."

"Why, Kim you know the way to my heart," Tommy places a hand over Kim's hand.

An hour later, the gang is gathered around the table eating.

"Aisha tells me that you boys were scared of what we made cook tonight," Kim tells the men as she picks up a piece of roast.

Tommy smiles at the way his roast is so tender that he does not need a knife to cut it. He just uses his fork to slice a piece off his plate. "We were clearly mistaken, Kim this is amazing," Tommy eats the roast on his fork.

"I agree," Adam eats a forkful of salad. "Tommy and I were a little worried that you girls would try something new but as good as this tastes I don't think we would mind."

"Frog, you eat my cooking almost every day and you have eaten Kim's many times so please tell me why you would even have a doubt cross your mind," Aisha sips some wine.

Tommy glances at Adam. "Don't answer that buddy." "Women always trap men that way."

"We do, do we," Kim asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, you women do," Tommy answers with his own twinkle in his eyes.

Aisha glances at Adam. "Our plan is working out fabulously."

"Yes, we are geniuses," Adam whispers back.

"Kim, I cannot taste that cheesecake you made," Tommy smiles at Kim.

Kim nods her had. "Neither can I." "It is one of the best I have made," Kim eats the last of her vegetables on her plate.

"Now, I am really looking forward to it," Tommy accidently rubs his foot against Kim's foot. He suddenly feels a jolt of electricity shoot through his body.

Kim takes her time moving her foot away from Tommy's foot. "I am finished how about Aisha and I take the dishes into the kitchen and I bring out the cheesecake." Kim rises and begins clearing the table with Aisha. When she returns with the cheesecake, Tommy has a smile on his handsome face.

"I knew you would not lie to me; that is the best looking cheesecake I have ever seen," Tommy moves his smile from the cheesecake to Kim's face.

"What until you taste it," Kim hands Tommy a slice of the cheesecake and feels his hands brush against her hand. She instantly sits down because her legs feel like jelly.

Now I definitely know the first touch was not a fluke. Tommy tastes the cheesecake to stop himself from glancing at Kim to see if she felt the same volt of electricity. "Wow, you were not kidding it is delicious."

"Thank you," Kim samples her dessert. "I really needed this after the week I had of eating healthy." "Ooh this is like a slice of heaven."

"Kim, you have outdone yourself with this," Adam licks his fork. "Want to make another one for this house?"

Kim laughs, "I am sure Aisha can make a cheesecake."

"No, she will tell me that this is my homemade cheesecake and if I want another one than I had better buy a store brought one," Adam eats another mouthful of cheesecake.

"Boy, I have made a pumpkin flavored cake that you have only put a dent in," Aisha rolls her eyes. "He has a new taste every day."

Tommy chuckles. That must be nice to have that sort of banter with a spouse. "I agree with Adam but I would want one for my house."

"Kim, if I was you I would charge them for your desserts," Aisha eats a bite of cheesecake.

"Maybe I will," Kim eats some cheesecake. "Well, I had better be going I have to go over paperwork and I don't plan to put it off any longer."

Tommy laughs, "You put off tasks too." "I thought I was the only one."

"Nope, I do it as well," Kim stands up. "Sorry to leave you two with the dishes but I really need to file this paperwork for my new students."

"I will walk you out; I should be leaving as well," Tommy arises from his chair. "It was a nice dinner thanks for inviting me."

Aisha smiles, "No problem, we should do it more often."

"Okay," Tommy takes his keys out his pocket. "Can someone cut me a slice of cheesecake for the road?" Tommy gives Kim a charming grin.

"No problem," Kim walks back to the kitchen. She returns with the cheesecake. "Here you go."

Tommy smiles as he grabs the dessert. "Would you mind cooking for me and I pay you?"

"Hum…I will have to think about that," Kim giggles as she walks to the front door.

"I will take that as a yes," Tommy opens the front door for Kim. "See you guys later."

Kim waves as before she walks out the door. "It was great seeing you Tommy."

"Yeah, we should hang out more," Tommy walks Kim to her car, which was right next to his in the Parks driveway.

"Definitely, just call me," Kim hugs Tommy reigniting that spark of electricity.


	2. Cooking class

The next afternoon, Tommy is out running a few errands.

"Thank you," Tommy tells the bank clerk as he deposits a check.

"You're welcome," the bank clerk smiles at Tommy as he walks away. Man he is cute.

Tommy drives to the cleaners and thinks about last night. Was I flirting with Kim and was she flirting back? Did we just have a friendly conversation and I am just overthinking it but that spark of electricity was real. He walks inside the building with the questions floating around in his head. "A pickup for Tommy Oliver," Tommy smiles at the clerk.

"Here you go," the clerk hands over a suit. I would not mind cleaning his clothes.

Tommy grabs the suit from the clerk. "Thank you," Tommy turns and walks towards the door.

"Ouch, sorry mate," Kat tells the person she ran into from the floor. "I was not paying attention and I am truly sorry."

"No problem," Tommy stands up and picks up his suit. He looks down. "What is the hurry Kat?" He helps her stand up.

Kat picks up her purse and the few items that fell out onto the floor. She sighs as she picks up her her blouse. "I have to be at Tanya and Rocky's house in about ten minutes but me being the twit that I am I forgotten to bring my favorite blouse to the cleaners." "I squirted mustard all over it next I spilled cooking grease on it then I tried to clean it myself but failed miserably."

Tommy stifles a chuckle. He knew Kat was never graceful and she used to be a dancer. "If they cannot fix it then you can buy a new one."

"Only problem is that the store I brought it from is no longer a store," Kat looks down at her ruined blouse. "The store was in Australia and the building was brought and torn down."

"I am sure you can find a similar blouse or find a new blouse to favor," Tommy gives Kat a smile grin. "Remember things always get better."

Kat nods her head slowly. "I guess you are right." "So, if they cannot fix my blouse; would you like to hang out sometime to cheer me up," Kat asks sheepishly.

"Sure, no problem," Tommy glances at his watch. "I guess I had better let you go." Tommy smiles at Kat. "Just call me sometime."

"Okay," Kat smiles at Tommy. She watches him walk away. Kat don't go there; he made no move to ask you out besides do you really want to open up that can of worms?

Tommy walks to his car and places his suit on a hook inside his car. He barely drives a mile when his phone rings. "Hello," Tommy answers his phone from his earpiece.

"What are you doing?" Jason asks him.

"I just ran a few errands," Tommy turns a corner. "I was going to catch up on that reading I need to read before my next dig."

Jason nods his head although no one could see him. "Sounds exciting; I was just calling my friends to see what they were doing."

"I can always push my reading back another day," Tommy stops at a red light.

"No, just read I can manage," Jason plops down in a recliner.

Tommy can hear it in Jason's voice that he could really use a friend. "I will there in about thirty minutes; I just need to do a few things first."

"Okay, see you then," Jason hangs up the phone feeling sad.

Tommy pulls into Jason's driveway. He hops out the car and walks to the door. Tommy knocks on the door waiting for Jason to answer.

"Hey, Tommy," Kim opens the door for Tommy. "He is using the bathroom; I made him so tea." Kim moves to the side and lets Tommy enter the house.

"What is wrong with him," Tommy questions as soon as Kim closes the door. "He sounded distraught on the phone but he would not say why."

Kim glances at the direction Jason went in. "He needs us our help more now than he has in a really long time." "I will let him tell you."

"If you say so," Tommy follows Kim to the couch. "I was going to call you this afternoon to see if you wanted to help me with my yards tomorrow."

"I would have said yes but now I am not so sure," Kim bites her bottom lip. "I will have to see how Jason is feeling then give you an answer."

Tommy nods his head. Something must really be wrong. "Thank you," Tommy accepts the tea from Kim. "I had no idea Jason had this type of tea."

"I didn't; Kim brought it over," Jason sits back down in his favorite recliner. "She just knew I was feeling low and brought over some tea and cakes." Jason chuckles, "Leave it to Kim to have a tea party for me when I am done."

"Tea helps the body and the mind," Kim counters. "It always helps me when I need it besides tea is better than gorging on ice cream." Kim rolls her eyes. "These cakes are fat free."

Tommy chuckles, "I know that no one can beat Kim in a game of wits."

"Don't forget Oliver I have known her longer." Jason sips his tea. "Well, Tommy I guess you are wondering why I called you earlier."

"I am a little anxious, you seemed upset," Tommy sets his cup down and looks at Jason.

Jason swallows the lump in his throat. "I ended my engagement to Emily this morning."

Kim looks at Tommy for his reaction.

"Why would you do that," Tommy looks at Jason aghast.

"I kept going over and over in my head why I didn't tell her one of the biggest secrets in our lives when it dawn on me." Jason shakes his head. "The reason I never told her is because although I loved her I was not in love with her; I spent so many years with her that our lives just became comfortable and the next step was marriage." Jason picks up a cake. "I could not share our secret with her because I did not see myself spending the rest of my life with her and did not feel the need to share our secret with her," Jason bites into the little cake.

Kim pours more tea into Jason's cup. "We are here for you Jason and anything you need do not be hesitant to call; right Tommy."

"Of course, it's not like we have lives," Tommy glances at Kim. "I can always use the extra company; Tiger is not much for speaking."

"I still cannot believe you have a cat named Tiger who looks like a baby tiger," Kim laughs. "I pictured you with a dog that was part wolf named something profound."

Jason chortles, "I thought so too Kim." "Who would have thought Tommy has a sensitive side."

"Ha-ha," Tommy blushes beet red. "I was waiting for a daughter to have a dog like that to keep all the bad boys away."

"You act like there is no time for that to still happen," Jason shakes his head. "Guys listen don't give up your plans for me." "If I need you than I will call you."

Tommy eats a cake. "We would need lives for that first."

"Hey," Kim giggles. "I have a life…well sort of." "Tomorrow morning, I have new instruments for my students."

"Ooh Kim, living in the fast lane we had better watch out," Tommy jokes. "Why she is moving so fast; where did she go?"

Jason watches as his two friends burst into laughter. Maybe these two will rekindle a romance or is this just some newfound friendship? "Well you two can go home because I would like to get some sleep." "I feel drained and sleep can only cure that."

"But…" Kim tries to object.

"No, I think he needs it," Tommy peers at Jason's weary face. "Remember we are just a phone call away if you need anything."

Kim nods her head. "Even if you think it is silly or no matter the time."

"I know guys," Jason stands up. "How about I let you two put the tea and cakes away so you can feel useful then see your way out while I shower and rest."

"Gotcha big brother," Kim smiles at him before she begins picking up the dishes.

Tommy grabs the tray of cakes. "Jason quick question."

"Yeah," Jason asks turning around to face Tommy.

"Where did this tall tray and tea set come from," Tommy wonders.

Jason smiles, "Do you even have to ask." He looks at Kim.

"I figured but I was just making sure because Kim never brought me one," Tommy jests.

"Well, it had more to do with Emily wanting one and Kim buying it for us as an early wedding gift but now I guess I can use it when I need to relax," Jason smiles at Kim.

Kim smiles back. "The upside is that you get to keep this awesome gift and have tea parties with your future daughter."

"Okay, so I am going to put these cakes in a container and let Kim wash this because I don't think I have washed anything so delicate," Tommy walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kim is Tommy and you trying to rekindle anything," Jason asks.

Kim shrugs her shoulders, "I have no idea I mean we are just now being the friends we would have been had I not broken up with him and avoided him all those years after."

"Well if you ask me you two seem to be getting very close," Jason smiles.

"I am thankful for us being friends and if something happens I have no objections," Kim has the sudden urge to fluff her hair. "I had better get in there before he begins to think I talked you into watching a movie or something." Kim glances in the direction of the kitchen before she walks to the kitchen. Could Tommy be developing feelings for me or did Jason imagine it?

Tommy glances at Kim as she enters the room. "So, want to do something now that Jason has told us to leave him alone."

"What do you have in mind," Kim asks. "We could try to sign up for a cooking class if it is not too late or we could work on your yards."

"I am sure if we cannot squeeze into a class than you can give me a private lesson," Tommy places the cakes on the counter.

Kim grins, "How about you make the call while I wash the dishes."

"Sure," Tommy takes out his cell phone and calls Learning is Fun. "Well, we are booked for a class in the next thirty minutes, so what do you want to do until then?"

"Buy supplies for your yards," Kim tells him as she finishes washing the last of the china. "So, let's go before Jason comes down here and harasses us for still being in his house."

Tommy nods his head. "I can imagine him coming down here doing that." Tommy lets Kim walk in front of him out the kitchen. "Do, you want to stop by my house to drop off your car or do you want to stop by your house and drop off your car." Tommy opens the door as Kim grabs her purse. "Riding in one car seems to make more sense and it helps the environment."

"I guess if you don't mind we can go to my house, so I don't have to drive home," Kim closes the door and locks it. "You think he will be alright?"

"Yes, I believe he will feel sad for a while but the pain will fade and he will be fine," Tommy opens his car door. "So, I guess for our little adventures I will be the one doing all the driving."

Kim nods as she laughs, "Don't forget it was your idea; besides I have extra supplies at my house so we do not need to buy as much."

"No, complaints on my end," Tommy watches as Kim slides into her car before he hops into his. I really missed this banter with Kim. Tommy follows Kim to her home. "Hey, do you need any help getting the extra supplies," Tommy as he steps out his car.

"Sure just follow me," Kim leads the way over to her shed. Kim opens the door and points to the boxes marked garden and yard supplies. "These are the boxes; there should be five total." Kim hands Tommy the three containers and picks up the last two.

Tommy grins at Kim, "Kim you amaze me any other woman even some men would have picked up one and came back for the others."

"Thank you," Kim moves her glaze from Tommy's muscular arms to his head. She follows him out the shed. "What do you think we will be cooking?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that you can make it taste good," Tommy puts the boxes in his trunk. "I definitely will let you take the lead today."

Kim smiles as Tommy opens the car door for her. "I bet you can cook."

"I can but not as good as you," Tommy slides into the car. He starts up the engine after he buckles his seatbelt. "So, instead of the radio would you rather sing instead?"

"How about we sing along to the radio together," Kim gives Tommy a daring look.

Tommy turns on the radio. "I have gotten a little better but be nice to me."

"Of course," Kim begins singing along to the radio. "Tommy come in at any time."

"I want to but hearing you makes me want to just listen to you." Tommy turns a corner. He glances at Kim before he begins to sing.

Kim stops singing. "See you do not sound too bad." "I have people coming up to me all the time telling me to hear them sing and half sound absolutely horrible."

"I will take that as a compliment," Tommy smiles as he slows down for a yellow light.

Kim and Tommy sing the rest of the car ride. Eleven minutes later the pair is standing behind a cooking station waiting for the teacher to enter.

"Good after, my name is Sarah and I will be your teacher for today," Sarah smiles at all the students in her class. "We will be making mini potpies and chocolate covered strawberries."

"Ooh that sounds good I have had a craving for potpies," Tommy rubs his stomach.

Kim laughs, "With that train of thought you had better stick a good workout routine."

"Okay class, now we will be making the dough for the crust." Sarah tells her class. "You will need to roll the dough in flour and knead it good with your fingers."

"Tommy, I will start then let you finish," Kim begins making the dough. "Alright now it is your turn," Kim moves her hands away.

Tommy begins kneading the dough. "This is not so hard."

"Wow you are a natural at this your girlfriend is a lucky lady," Sarah smiles at Tommy.

"Truthfully, Kim did most of the hard work," Tommy kneads the dough a little longer.

Sarah nods her head. "Good job Kim." "Okay next we will roll the dough out then chop up the vegetables and meat." "Preheat the oven to four hundred and twenty-five."

"I will roll the dough out and you chop," Kim begins to roll the dough out.

Tommy begins chopping vegetables. "Is this good enough?"

"Class notice how finely Tommy chopped the vegetables and meat," Sarah smiles at Tommy.

The class looks over at Tommy and Kim's station.

"There is your answer," Kim waits for Sarah to give the next instructions.

"Okay now line the dough around the little pans like this," Sarah demonstrates. "Next add the meat and vegetables then I will show you how to make the gravy."

Kim rolls the dough into the little pans and watches as Tommy adds the vegetables and meat. She watches as Sarah makes her gravy. "I know a little ingredient that will make our gravy standout." "Can you hand me that spice right there?"

"Sure," Tommy hands Kim the spice.

"Thank you," Kim adds the spice then begins to stir the gravy. "Here taste this," Kim blows the spoon to cool down the gravy.

Tommy samples the gravy. "Yum, that is delicious." He watches as Kim adds the gravy to the potpies. "I am so going to brag about this to Adam."

"I am sure that he will make Aisha cook potpies," Kim giggles. She listens as the teacher tells them to put the potpies inside the oven.

"He will be so jealous," Tommy pops the potpies into the preheated oven.

Kim shakes her head. "I think you two will compete with each other for the rest of your lives."

"Friendly competition never hurt anyone," Tommy watches as Sarah begins showing them how to make chocolate covered strawberries.

"I have made these before," Kim smiles liking the idea that they will use white and milk chocolate instead of just one basic chocolate. "Here stir the chocolate while I rinse off the strawberries and cut off the top."

Tommy stirs the chocolate watching Kim do her tasks. I wonder what it would be like if this were our kitchen and we were having a romantic evening. Tommy was so focused on Kim that he almost let the chocolate sauces boil over. "Okay the chocolate sauces are done."

"Good," Kim waits until the sauce cools down to begin dipping the strawberries into the chocolate sauces. "Watch this." Kim begins to make a design with the chocolate.

"That is awesome," Tommy smiles at Kim. "I will put them in the freezer." Tommy puts the strawberries into the freezer. "What to do while we wait," Tommy asks Kim.

Kim looks around and sees everyone else still working. "I guess we can sit and chat."

"Okay," Tommy sits down in a chair next to Kim. "What are your plans for the holiday?"

"I am actually going to spend time all over the world." Kim moves hair out of her face. "I have to spend time with Steve and my dad in Beverly Hills then fly to Paris and be with my mom, stepfather Pierre, Chloe, Brooke, Paige, and Shawn." "Then I get to come back home and spend time with all of you."

Tommy eyes grow huge. "That is a lot of traveling; I am glad my brother and his family will come visit me for the holiday and we will go visit my parents."

"Well, I always wanted a big family and now I have one even if half of them are living across the world," Kim glances down at the timer. "Almost ready; you can take the left overs home."

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Tommy was tempted to move a lock of Kim's hair out of her face. "Have you given any thought to cooking my meals?"

Kim rolls her eyes. "I will cook for you if you pay me." She stands up and takes the potpies out the oven. "Hmm smells delicious."

"Yes, they do," Tommy walks over to Kim. "You put K's and T's on the potpie crusts."

"I thought it could use some spicing up," Kim looks at Tommy. "I am serious about you paying me for my cooking."

Tommy grins at Kim. "You will be fair with pricing right."

"These are lovely," Sarah walks over to Kim and Tommy. "Now, class this is how I want your potpies to look and my… it was genius to add in the initials."

"It was all Kim," Tommy grins at her. "I cannot wait to taste one."

Kim scoops some onto a spoon. "Here you go," Kim feeds Tommy.

"Marry me," Tommy jokes.

"If it is that easy to get you to marry me wait until I cook you my famous steak and potatoes." Kim smiles as Tommy gives her a puppy dog look for more. She feeds him another bite.

The class walks over to Kim and Tommy's station.

"How did you get your crust so light and fluffy?" A classmate asks.

"Well, my mother is a great teacher and when she moved to Paris I got more culinary skills," Kim samples the potpies. "If you will excuse me I need to check on our chocolate strawberries."

Tommy watches a Kim retrieves the dessert. "Those look delectably mouthwatering."

"Try one," Kim feeds Tommy a strawberry."

"He is one lucky man," a classmate tells his partner as they walk back to their stations.

Tommy gets the containers and bags from the teacher and begins helping Kim pack up the food. "Ready to go," Tommy asks as when they are finished packing up the food.

"Yeah," Kim walks with Tommy out the classroom and out the building. "How about we eat these delicious potpies and chocolate strawberries then work on the yards."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tommy places the bags in the car. "So, how long do you think it will take to make my yard into my very own utopia?" Tommy opens the car door for Kim.

Kim slides into the car and waits for Tommy to enter. "About two weeks."

"That is not too bad," Tommy starts up the car. "I am glad I was invited to the dinner party if I have not said so before."

"You have but I like hearing you say it," Kim sneaks a glance at Tommy.


End file.
